


Bourbon on the Rocks（波本加冰）by SaitouLover

by Chrysoberyls



Category: Smallville
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Torture, Pre Clex - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smallville Big Bang 2013, Suicide Attempt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysoberyls/pseuds/Chrysoberyls
Summary: 莱克斯听见了细微但清晰可闻的冰块与玻璃杯碰撞发出的响声，他皱眉道：“你醉了。”电话那边传来了夹杂着喘息的轻笑声，然后这位商业大亨听见超人咽下了杯中管它是什么的东西，“没错。”“你喝不醉的。”在长达两年的持续观察——某些人可能会称之为跟踪——之后，莱克斯很确定对一个坚不可摧的外星人来说醉酒是不可能的。“加入正确的成分，我会。”
Relationships: Pre Clex, pre Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bourbon on the Rocks（波本加冰）by SaitouLover

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bourbon on the Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014775) by [SaitouLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitouLover/pseuds/SaitouLover). 



Bourbon on the Rocks（波本加冰）  
作者: SaitouLover (Thomp284)

当莱克斯终于关上他的笔记本电脑时，已经是周四的凌晨两点。办公室里很安静，敲击键盘的声音已经停止，他放松地坐在椅子上，将头向后仰靠，疲惫地揉了揉脸。每天有18小时忙于工作的一周令他心力交瘁。一闪而过的克制的胜利感让莱克斯得意地轻笑了一下， 他转了转头，脖子因此发出声响。

收购合同终于拟完了，现在他所要做的就只是袖手坐等他们的CEO向他祈求宽恕。莱克斯自得地笑着，手指轻敲着已闭合的电脑。那个软弱的男人倒是有胆量做出威胁，尽管它们是如此徒劳无用，而卢瑟们从不畏惧任何恫吓手段。

台式电脑发出了提示音，莱克斯不情愿地看过去，他现在只想回家睡觉。屏保在他点开邮箱查看新邮件时消失，发件人是赫奇斯，保证小镇采石场高效运转的管理人。绝大部分人所不知道的是，这份高效所针对的是开采以及向大都会输出氪石，好让他们在此储存氪石用以日后对付超人。

单凭这个就够那个会飞的怪胎长教训了，莱克斯冷笑着点开了邮件。看过邮件后，他阴沉了面色，握紧的假手咯咯作响。松开手，莱克斯强迫自己冷静下来点开赫奇斯发来的视频附件。

摄像头完美地捕捉到了采石场里的细节：埋藏着流星岩的峡谷，被静静闲置在一旁的开凿设备，内衬铅层的即将往返于小镇和大都会的卡车。屏幕边缘有几个第三班的矿工正在进行当前的挖掘工作。通过镜头可以看到地上有个特制的铅盒，莱克斯能看到里面装着目测大约半磅重的刚开采出来的氪石。

就在他看着面前的安保反馈时，那盒氪石忽然凭空消失了，没有任何痕迹能表明到底发生了什么。邮件里的赫奇斯听上去很恐慌，这个男人不明白这事是怎么发生的。视频没有延时，没有任何工人接近那些陨石，管理人在他自己的办公室里。这种怪异的安全漏洞非常棘手，莱克斯很是不悦。他皱眉保存了视频并删除了邮件，思考着是否要解雇这个无能的家伙。由之前所见到的来看，赫奇斯明显已经采取了一切可能的防范措施来保护陨石，那么如果不是因为这些措施太无用，那些氪石是怎么会凭空消失的？他确信那蠢货没偷走它们，那个负责人很清楚当某人背叛莱克斯·卢瑟的时候会发生什么。

莱克斯的表在凌晨三点叫响，他叹了口气，转过椅子，缓缓起身，收好笔记本电脑，然后走向通往顶层公寓的电梯。手机在电梯金属门滑开的一瞬响了起来，莱克斯低声咆哮着，准备杀了电话那边的人。

“什么事？”厉声发问的同时，他走进电梯，按下通往顶层的按钮，因电话那端的沉默而眯起眼睛，“向上帝发誓，如果你继续浪费我的时间……”

“你知道……”那声音喘息着，莱克斯皱起眉，他没认出这声音，“就算你是个天才，你也不怎么聪明。”

他绷紧了身体，而后因自己的反应而皱眉。“超人。”

“嗨，莱克斯。”

“你从哪儿搞到了我的电话号码？”举着手机的义肢手指骤然握紧，他不得不换只手拿以免它被捏碎。

“哦，随便哪儿。”电话那边的男人低声笑着，莱克斯憎恶地盯着虚空中的某一点。

“下地狱去吧，超级怪胎。”他的拇指移到了挂断键上，但男人的回应让他停下了动作。

“已经在那里了，莱克斯。”

“我不信。”

“我知道。”

外星人这样的说话方式在莱克斯心里激起了一点惊讶的火花，但他在电梯到达、门滑开的同时把那点火花给压了下去。他走进起居室，将公文包从沙发背后扔过去，用空着的那只手解开了自己的领带。沿着走廊走到卧室门口后，他用脚踢开门，把之前解下的那根束领布条扔在一边。

“你到底想干什么？”

“没什么，就是想听听你的声音。”

“你今天听过了。”

当天下午一点，莱克斯集团举行了一个有关公司最新的重大进展的新闻发布会，佩里·怀特派了莱恩和肯特来做报道。他在大厅后面看到了他们，那个泼悍的女人正因那记者碍了她的事而推搡他，并拉扯着她同伴的西装外套。肯特把自己从她的拉拽中挣脱出来，好缩在后面，以一种荒唐的方式弓着腰逃避着大部分的谈话。莱恩很不高兴。

“对，我想我是听过了。”

莱克斯听见了细微但清晰可闻的冰块与玻璃杯碰撞发出的响声，他皱眉道：“你醉了。”

电话那边传来了夹杂着喘息的轻笑声，然后这位商业大亨听见超人咽下了杯中管它是什么的东西，“没错。”

“你喝不醉的。”在长达两年的持续观察——某些人可能会称之为跟踪——之后，莱克斯很确定对一个坚不可摧的外星人来说醉酒是不可能的。

“加入正确的成分，我会。”

“真教人怜悯：伟大的超人，醉酒在家。”他讥笑道。

“不是在家，”另一个人如此轻易的供认让莱克斯回想起以前台球桌旁的那些轻松的交谈，“我没有家了。

莱克斯边听着肯特说话边把自己的衬衫脱下来扔到椅子上，然后开始解自己的腰带。他因想起那个男人惊世骇俗的身世而咬牙切齿，并把腰带往关着的门上扔去，“你想要什么，超人？”

那个外星人沉默着，但莱克斯听到玻璃杯在晃动，冰块碰撞着杯壁。肯特又喝了一口酒。他感到自己的怒气在升腾，空着的那只手握紧了拳，他打算挂断，但电话那边较年轻些的男人含糊的回应在莱克斯的怒火加剧到让他按下结束键之前传了过来。

“我不是超人。”

“噢，看在上帝的……少跟我废话！我知道你就是那个该死的怪胎!”

“……怪胎？我想我的确是，不是么？”又是一阵沉默，“还记得你的第一次么，莱克斯？”

莱克斯挫败地叹了口气，“什么？”

“你第一次睁开眼意识到自己是个怪胎的时刻？”

他本能地感受到伤害，但他挥开了这种感觉：人们通常会用比这更糟糕的称呼来叫他。

“我记得我的第一次。”肯特接着说道，声音越发模糊不清。

莱克斯低声咆哮着挂断了电话。他随手将手机扔到床头柜上，脱下长裤，穿上棉质的睡裤，拉开被单，关上灯，然后钻进被窝。头枕上柔软睡枕的同时，他合上了眼睛。

一分钟后，那块恼人的塑料再度响了起来，莱克斯灰色的双眼猛地睁开，他气急败坏地伸手抓过手机，准备把它摔到房间的另一头去。在真的动手开扔之前，莱克斯的好奇心压过了愤怒，他叹息着放弃了之前的打算，转而选择了接通，把电话举到耳边，疲惫地半睁着眼盯着天花板。

“我没有让你难堪的意思。”那人明显已经醉了，他的语句听上去含糊混乱，让莱克斯很难辨认。

“你想要（做）什么？”他认命地问道。

“我想要什么？”肯特沉默了片刻，“我想要的很多，但它们多半不会实现，所以这不重要。”

“为什么给我打电话？我们可不是朋友，超人。”

“告诉过你，我再不是超人了。”

莱克斯皱眉思索着。超人已经从大都会消失几个月了，这很奇怪。星球日报对此给出的借口是“去处理另一个太阳系中出现的问题”。如果不知道那个外星人的真实身份，他可能会相信他们，奈何他知道，所以在发现肯特继续每天出门上班可超人仍不见踪影后疑心日重。结果，一个半月前这个穿着紧身衣的怪胎又出现了，而且似乎只是为了骚扰他而来。这个会飞的祸害不曾在任何报纸上出现，所以他很清楚没人知道超人已经解决完他“另一个太阳系中的问题”回来了。那令这位首席执行官疑心更重。

“我很难相信这个。”莱克斯最终说道。

“我知道。”

似乎有架飞机刚从月亮前飞过，莱克斯看着天花板上闪过微弱的光，等着另一个人继续他的醉话。他最好还是听听那人到底想说什么，不然这个惹人嫌的家伙大概会继续电话骚扰他。

“你并不聪明。”

“相较于谁而言？”莱克斯嗤之以鼻，“你？”

“至少我知道谁在一次又一次地给我机会，莱克斯。”

莱克斯冷笑道：“我不需要你那些该死的说教，超人。我不打算改变，也不想要你那些见鬼的第二次机会。”

“我猜也是，所以我已经不再抱有你会做这事的希望。”

莱克斯感到埋藏已久的痛苦浮现了出来，他听着电话那端酒液晃动的声音，胸口抽紧，“很抱歉令你失望，但我早就不在乎你的看法了。”

“嗯，无所谓，我一概不再关心。你随便想干什么都行，超人不会再出现对你说教。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你可以随心所欲。超人已经消失了，我不会再成为他。”

莱克斯嗤笑一声，翻过身打了一个大大的哈欠。他垂下眼帘，听着肯特不稳的呼吸声，睡意渐浓。

“莱克斯？”

“嗯？”他咕哝道。

“我做什么事能让你感到开心呢？”

“去死？”

“死亡不算在内。”

莱克斯的脸颊在枕头上蹭了蹭，他摸索到盖在腰胯上的被单边缘，把它拉过肩头，等待着这场荒谬且恼人的对话的结束。

“说真的，我能做什么？”

他静默地思考着，睁开眼看向窗外，凝视着下方的城市，“为什么不是你来告诉我？”

男人的杯子停止了晃动，他听到了急促的喘息声，知道肯特永远给不了他想要的。沉默一直持续到莱克斯又打了一个哈欠并准备挂断电话的时候。

“好……行，这个我能做到。”

这份突来的允诺把莱克斯的手指冻结在了红色按钮的上方，他睁开眼，睡意骤消。莱克斯保持着静默，生怕一旦有所动作电话那边的人就会改变主意。两人都没有说话，他们的呼吸声在通话的静电声中混合。

“我当时很害怕，”肯特开始说话，“那之前我尚算正常，之后却成了怪胎。我被一辆见鬼的车撞了然后，哇哦，什么事也没有。”

莱克斯因这看似轻松的承认而倒吸一口气。肯特一直像躲避瘟疫一样避免谈论任何有关他们初次见面的事，最终甚至结束了他们之间的友情，因为莱克斯不会停止挖掘真相。现在，那条醉舌就这样坦白了出来，那么轻易、平静，让他感到挫败，就如这些年以来的那样。

“我的父母把我吓坏了。‘你不能告诉任何人，克拉克，他们会把你从我们身边夺走。’‘你不能让任何人知道。你知道他们会对你做什么吗？’”

莱克斯为肯特话语中的苦涩而皱眉，很容易就能想象到玛莎和乔纳森说这些话的情形：坐在餐桌旁，表情严肃又惊恐，深入年轻的克拉克·肯特的内心直到这个备受惊吓的男孩同意隐藏他的秘密。

“爸爸因为你而警告我，告诉我卢瑟们都是一无是处、惹人憎厌的家伙。他认定你是邪恶的。可你看着我的样子就像我是个十足见鬼的奇迹，我做不到，我无法像爸爸那样恨你。我不明白他为什么这么憎恨你。”

莱克斯的胸口骤然疼痛起来，他抓紧了身下的床单。

“我们曾经是朋友。你比任何人都了解我。我不能……这从来不……”那较为年轻的男人挫败地叹息一声，似乎在寻找正确的措辞。

在肯特再次开口前，莱克斯听见那边的酒杯里又传出几下清脆的碰撞声。

“你还没回答我之前的问题。还记得你的第一次么？”

莱克斯闭上眼，点了点头，尽管他知道另一个人看不见他的动作。

“真正令我缄口不言的原因，不是因为我爸爸，或者因为我不相信你，又或者因为你做的那些把一切搞得一团糟的事情。我无法开口只是因为……”漫长的沉默过后，克拉克深吸一口气，然后呼出。

记者再次开口时，在莱克斯听来他像是在强迫自己继续说下去。话语通过断断续续的声音传来，听在亿万富翁耳中有些遥远。肯特的话语总是会背叛他，会充斥着任何他当时所感受到的情绪：愤怒、激动、悲伤、痛苦。此刻仅能听到一片空洞是种新奇的体验，但莱克斯意识到他并不享受这个。

“如果你知道了，那么一切都会变得太过真实。我会清醒地意识到自己究竟是怎样的一个怪胎。你会厌恶我，莱克斯，……然后我会变得孤单一人。我接受不了这个。我尽了一切努力想要变得正常……想要让我的父母不必再隐藏任何事。我那时是……是个愚蠢的被吓坏了的孩子，不知道该向谁求助：……我的父母，他们养育了我……不在乎我是个……一个怪物……或者我最好的朋友……那个保护并相信我的人。”

莱克斯的心脏随着克拉克逐渐低弱的声音而砰砰作响。他期待听到更多，但克拉克没有再说下去。

“克拉克？” 他因声音中的软弱而诅咒自己。

“想知道一个秘密吗，莱克斯？”

莱克斯点点头，因陷入从这场古怪谈话的过程中产生的怪诞情绪而无法言语。

“长久以来，我一直感到空虚。”克拉克醉醺醺的笑声听上去很粗粝，并且在莱克斯的耳中听来非常、非常的不对劲，“但现在，没那么空虚了。”

“你喝了多少酒？”

“不知道。三……四？”

“杯？”莱克斯难以置信地问道，很难相信区区四杯酒就能把超人放倒在桌子底下。

“不，笨蛋……瓶。几杯酒可放不倒我。”

“对，我想也是。”

“唔，我累了，莱克斯。”

“那或许你该闭嘴，停止骚扰我。”他翻了个白眼，并试图让自己的声音充满恶意，但他们俩都知道这没有奏效。

“嘿，莱克斯？”

“嗯？”

“你开心吗？”

莱克斯闭目思考着这个问题。克拉克终于告诉了自己真相，但他知道他的心扉只是暂时向他敞开，到明早他就会转过头来再度当着莱克斯的面用谎言否认一切。这事永远、绝对不会再次发生。他远离克拉克已经很久，并且在过去的这些年专注于憎恨他，以至于他们之间不可能有真正的和解。那么把他曾经的朋友想要的东西给他又有何不可呢？

“是的。”他简短地说道。

“好。”克拉克的笑意隔着电话都能听出来，而这令莱克斯的心更加疼痛， “我累了，我要挂电话了。”

莱克斯因着那无辜的语气而嗤笑了一声，却还是点了下头。

“再见，莱克斯。”那人停顿了一下，然后接着说道，“我真希望我们还是朋友。如果你在，你肯定不会让这事发生。”

莱克斯皱起眉， 但懒得告诉对方，如果他们仍是朋友，他会在那里陪着克拉克醉酒。“别在酒吧待太久，我是知道你的，你可能会被逮捕。”

“唔，我没在酒吧。”

“那你在哪儿？”

“嗯，我真的很累，所以我要走了。我真的很想回家，莱克斯，我想念它。但我想那早就不再是我的家了。再见，莱克斯。”

话说完，克拉克就挂了电话，留莱克斯一人在卧室里。这位亿万富翁盯着自己的手机看了很长一段时间，然后把它放在了床头柜上。他拉起被子，躺在那儿，看着它，直到他再也无法忍受。他拿起手机想要打给克拉克，但拨出后才发现那不是记者的号码。

“喂？”摩西听上去很困倦，“卢瑟先生？什么事？”

“摩西，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我需要……我需要你去一趟克拉克·肯特的公寓。”

“肯特的公寓？”

莱克斯想要嘲笑她的语气，但他做不到，接听他前好友的电话已经耗尽了他的精力，“没错，请立刻动身。”

“为什么？”

“别问那么多，去就是了。肯特不在，那里不会有任何问题。”

“先生，我在做什么？”

“摩西。”莱克斯的语调带上了警告的意味。

摩西叹了口气，莱克斯听见了她掀被起身的窸窣声，“是，先生。我这就去。”

“谢谢。”

“应该的，先生。”

摩西结束了通话。莱克斯放下手机，盯着它看了足有一分钟，然后翻身转向了他的另一边。他知道自己是睡不成了。

________________________________________

莱克斯的手机在凌晨四点零二分响了起来，他困倦地摸索着，并在此过程中把手表从床头柜上扫了下去。他直接将手机举到耳边接听了电话，甚至没有看一下来电人是谁。

“喂？”他含糊地问道。

“先生，”摩西的声音紧绷着，“我在肯特先生的公寓里。你需要过来一趟。”

“什么？”

“先生，你得过来一趟，就现在。”

她听上去很奇怪，莱克斯立刻明白出了某些问题。他坐起来打开灯， 因眼睛被灯光刺痛而皱了一下眉。他前一天穿着的衣服还在外面，所以他脱下睡衣，穿上裤子，一边抓起衬衫一边走向衣橱。

他把脚胡乱地塞进鞋子里，一把抓起车钥匙，冲向电梯。

“发生了什么？”用脸颊和肩膀夹着手机，他边扣着表带边问她。

“先生，我最好等你到了再……”

“摩西。”他坚决地说道，不安在他的内心滋长。她叹了口气。

“我到这儿时，肯特先生正在他的公寓里。”

莱克斯知道摩西的闯入会导致一场争斗，所以他等着她描述自己所遭遇的对抗。她犹豫了一下，强迫自己继续往下说，然后莱克斯感觉自己的胃沉了下去。

“他倒在浴室的地板上，”她沉重地停顿了一下，“看上去似乎摄入了大量的氪石。”

_“加入正确的成分，我会。”_

_“死亡不算在内。”_

_“但现在，没那么空虚了。”_

_“再见，莱克斯。”_

莱克斯想起了那个记录着小镇氪石神秘失踪的录像，他因窒息而抓住墙壁，摇摇欲坠。痛苦的声音从他的喉咙中溢出，回响在电梯里。他几乎要跪倒在地。直起身体，莱克斯把手机举回耳边，强迫自己向摩西问出那个他从没想过自己会问的问题。

“他还活着吗？”

“还活着，脉搏虽然紊乱微弱，但还未消失。”那句“暂时”被吞了回去。

“联系普雷斯科特医生，我到达时他要在那儿。”

“是，先生。”

他结束了通话，紧握着颤抖的双手，数着楼层直到电梯下降到车库。

________________________________________

摩西在莱克斯到达前就等在了门口，她侧过身让他进入，关门上锁，然后指向浴室。他迅速朝那个方向走去，在看到那房间里的情形之后，他不得不与自己翻搅的胃部作起斗争。

诸如牙刷和剃须刀之类的小物件散落在地，似乎是被人在挣扎中从盥洗台上撞下去的，但真正令莱克斯感到难受的是克拉克。

正跪在那儿的医生阻挡了部分视线，但他能看到克拉克还躺在地板上，身边有一大滩充斥着氪石的呕吐物。观察着克拉克苍白皮肤上浮现出的微微发光的血管，莱克斯断定还有陨石在他体内。

“他胃里有氪石。”他颤声说道，试图压下自己的恐慌。医生转向他，莱克斯在看到血液后崩溃，猛地抬起手背抵住自己的嘴。

克拉克的下半身已被鲜血浸没。他的衬衫与裤子都被浸透，溢流在廉价亚麻油毡地板上的鲜红液体在他周身汇聚成血泊。莱克斯感到自己开始颤抖，医生也注意到了他不断加重的不适。

年长者示意摩西将莱克斯带离这房间。她拽着他的手臂，直到他向后退去，远离浴室中那可怕的一幕。

“那些陨石……”他再度开口，但摩西用温和的劝告打断了他。

“他知道，卢瑟先生，让他做事。”她扶他走到克拉克的沙发处坐下。

他抓住她的手腕，她疑惑地低头看他。“别留他一个人。”

摩西点头，回到浴室守着医生。

莱克斯检视着公寓，当看到咖啡桌上的玻璃杯和空波本酒瓶时，他僵住了。他拿起酒杯，绿色的氪石敲在杯壁上发出声响，他的目光落向瓶中，那里面同样有氪石。唯一还残余着酒液的瓶子盛着氪石和飘浮弥散的氪石粉末。反胃感终于战胜了他。

他吐在最近的一个垃圾桶里，而当反胃感停止后，纯然的愤怒贯穿了他。他抄起那个玻璃酒瓶向远处的墙上扔去，满意地听见它碎裂的声音，而后瘫倒在沙发上，头埋进双手里。

两小时后，公寓里终于出现了除摩西处理氪石以外的活动迹象。医生走了出来，他的衣服浸满了血——克拉克的血，莱克斯绝望地想着——用一种令人心烦意乱的目光看着自己。

莱克斯起身向他走去，站定时几乎要伸手抓住对方。

“怎样？”他激动地问道。医生从自己的思绪中摆脱出来，抿着唇，仔细斟酌着用词。

“他会活下去的，我认为。”

“你认为？”

“是的，毕竟我对他这类的并不熟悉。”

莱克斯的双眼危险地眯起，他上前一步，更加贴近医生，话语低沉、平稳而且充满恶意。“这会成为一个问题吗？”

医生睁大眼睛，迅速摇头道：“不！我只是说他的身体对创伤的反应可能跟我们不一样。他流失了大量的血液，说真的，我不知道以他的愈合力能不能尽快解决这个问题。”

莱克斯怒目而视，但还是点头认同了男人的说法。他回头看向浴室，等着摩西从里面出来。摩西始终没有出来，他因此而皱起眉头。普雷斯科特在莱克斯要举步越过自己时抬手抓住他的手臂，阻止了他。

“她正在为他清理，你不该进去。”当莱克斯看起来像是要忽略这一警告时，医生又重申了一次，“你不能进去。”

莱克斯难以置信地看着对方，但医生回应的毫不动摇的眼神使他让步。他扫视四周，不知道该做什么。普雷斯科特叹了口气。

“去换张干净的床单，眼下我们不能把他挪动太远。”

________________________________________

等摩西和医生把克拉克放到床上已经是早上七点之后。莱克斯没法不去注意那人现在的状态。曾经高大笨重的外星人现在瘦削又憔悴，身形看上去消瘦而枯槁。他醒目的身高不再给人以强壮的印象，只能令他体重的流失显得更加夸张。克拉克不再衬得床铺狭窄，自莱克斯认识他以来，恶化的身体状况头一次令他显得瘦小。他盯着男人胸口微弱但稳定的起伏看了一会儿，直到普雷斯科特向他示意。疲惫使得莱克斯在往医生身边走去时踉跄了一下。

“你该回家去，卢瑟先生。”

“不。”他厉声道。

“卢瑟先生……”

“不。”

医生叹了口气，屈服于年少者的固执。“好吧，不过你得去沙发上睡会儿，你现在这样根本帮不上忙。我会打电话帮肯特先生请假，并且帮他找个合理的借口。”

莱克斯怒视着他，但摩西的哄劝下，他回到起居室，躺在了沙发上。她把毯子盖到他的腹部，保证自己会一直待在克拉克身边，好让他能安心休息。他绷着脸，疲倦地点了点头，翻过身合上眼睛。他在摩西与普雷斯科特之间激烈的争吵中睡去，提醒自己记得在醒后询问他们争吵的原因。

________________________________________

莱克斯在被摩西摇醒后径直坐起，略带恐慌地看着她。

“克拉克？他……做什么了吗？”

她皱着眉冲他摇头，“你做了个噩梦。”

莱克斯疲惫地揉了揉脸，然后因回溯的关于鲜血与尖叫的模糊记忆而颤抖。他看向墙上的时钟——下午一点二十五分。沙发因莱克斯起身的动作而凹陷一下，他拽着毯子走向克拉克的卧室，甚至不在乎那看上去会有点像一张安全毯。克拉克依旧昏迷着，但呼吸已经好转。他正出着汗，莱克斯留意到他额头上的毛巾已经被绿色的汗液浸透了。

“医生说他得自己把体内残存的氪石粉末代谢出来。”

莱克斯环顾四周，“普雷斯科特医生在哪？”

“他需要回他的办公室去。”

莱克斯猛地转过身，冲她嘶声道：“你让他离开了？你怎么能这么愚蠢？”

摩西放了一只手在她雇主的肩上，轻轻地捏了捏。等他冷静了些，能听进去她说的话后，她开始解释当前的情况。

“我们进行了一次长时间的谈话，莱克斯，他不会造成任何问题。他得先去搞定一些工作上的事，然后就会回来。我追踪着他和他的手机、汽车、电脑以及一切其它的通讯方式。他会回来的。”

低低地咆哮了一声，莱克斯背转过身，面向克拉克。他迟疑地伸出手去触碰克拉克汗湿的手。在接下来的沉默中，他听见摩西轻微地挪动了一下，显然，自家老板面对宿敌时所展现出的懊悔令她感到不自在。

“现在他应该没事了。虽然会花上一点时间，但一周之内他就能继续找你的麻烦了。”

莱克斯摇摇头，抬起那只手，将之小心翼翼地握在手中。“他不会没事的。”他紧握着克拉克的手，回头看着她，“他昨晚打电话给我，醉着。”

摩西皱起眉头，“他喝不醉的。”

她当然能知道，莱克斯想。摩西·格雷夫斯可能是这世上唯一一个与莱克斯·卢瑟同样了解克拉克·肯特的人。她为自己的雇主监视这位超级英雄的时间长得足够让她知道这些。

“如果有氪石做点缀的话，他能。”

她倒抽了一口气。

“这几个月以来他一直很不对劲，摩西，我注意到了一些异常，却没有放在心上。他有自杀倾向。他需要我，可我却没能意识到。”

“你们是敌人。就算你知道，又有什么理由急于阻止他？”

莱克斯用力地摇了摇头，“数月以来，他一直处于这样的状态，摩西，一次又一次地给我机会去做这事——去杀他。但我没有，所以他决定自己来。”

他再次握紧了那只无力的手。

“上帝啊。昨晚他打来电话，说他想听听我的声音，问我他能做什么……”他的喉咙发紧，“……他能做什么来让我高兴。” 莱克斯苦涩地笑着。

“我叫他去死。你知道他说什么吗？‘死亡不算在内。’它不被算在内因为他正在这样做！”

莱克斯听见摩西离开了房间，只能想象着她会如何看待自己。不过，他想自己清楚那看法会是怎样的：伟大的莱克斯·卢瑟，高高在上的商人以及可恨的敌人，因为克拉克·肯特——他的宿敌——所遭受的苦难而感到痛苦。这场面看上去毫无疑问地令人发窘，莱克斯一点儿也不想知道自己现在究竟有多消沉。

他很高兴她决定给他留出与克拉克独处的时间。此时她大概正在和上帝才知道是哪位的人通话，做着某些安排。别的不谈，她至少很擅长预见莱克斯·卢瑟的需求，伴随着一个空洞的假笑，他如是想道。

在接下来的几个小时里，莱克斯一直坐在克拉克的床边，握着年少者的手，为他拭去含毒的汗液，任由罪恶感将自己淹没。

莱克斯因自己对克拉克的放弃而内疚，他没有再接再厉，也没有采取更好的方式对待克拉克的秘密；他因没有察觉到对方的痛苦而内疚；因自己的不理解而内疚；因仇视自己唯一的朋友而内疚……令他内疚的原因一个接一个的出现，一个比一个沉重地落在他肩上，而最为重要的、导致他被罪恶感击溃的是，他没有意识到事情究竟恶化到了何种程度。

从超人不再现身开始，他已经察觉到有什么事情出了问题。克拉克有着如太平洋一般广阔的牺牲精神，他不可能轻易地停止拯救世界。在那之后，莱克斯花了整整两个月的时间跟踪他，试图查出这外星人到底在计划些什么。对方异常的行为只会加重他的怀疑。

一切开始于一次任务的意外。莱克斯假设克拉克曾遭受折磨，因为在第二天的报纸上还能看到他的伤痕，但现场没有任何监控录像可供莱克斯黑进去确认。伤痕存在了近24小时而不是立刻痊愈消失，非常明显的氪石使用迹象。那之后，这个男人开始消沉下去，只呆在星球日报做些最基本的工作。

完成报社的工作之后，他会直接回家，在第二天的早晨到来之前不会迈出他那栋小公寓一步。摩西甚至给莱克斯送来过一些莱恩隔着门冲她的搭档大喊大叫，拍门并拉拽门把手的录像。克拉克从始至终都不曾有过回应，因此二人间的友谊——如果那能被称之为友谊的话——已经破碎不堪。在莱恩的搭档对她避之唯恐不及的情况之下，没有人胆敢同她共事。

但经过整整两个月的除普通人类的行为之外一无所获的观察之后，莱克斯意识到超人并没有在暗地里打什么坏主意，对此他感到格外失望，但鉴于自身的良心并无任何不安，他把对敌人的关注放在了一边，转而专注于自己的公司和实验室。

因此，当超人在莱克斯放弃调查的两周后回归，而且，似乎只意在摧毁属于卢瑟的资产，给他带来数百万美元的损失，而非像往常一样拯救世人之后，莱克斯变得怒不可遏。他展开了无情的反击，那通常伴随着氪石。超人精心准备的说教和失望的表情只会火上浇油。

此时此刻，低头瞧着克拉克毫无生气的样子，他明白了自己之前有多愚蠢。超人的回归不是为了拯救世界，而是为了求死。

把一条新的湿毛巾放在自己前好友的额头上之后，莱克斯起身去处理碗中被氪石污染过的清水。

________________________________________

普雷斯科特在下午六点十八分返回。莱克斯原本打算等到六点半，过时不回就着手派人干掉他，并毁灭一切相关证据。

当医生越过摩西走入起居室时，他转目看到莱克斯对他露出的阴沉神色，不合时宜地举起了手里拿着的几袋外卖。

“我觉得你应该不会出去吃饭，而格雷夫斯女士不会留你一个人在这里，所以我在路上买了点。”他把手里拿着的那些袋子——药和快餐——都放在了咖啡桌上，“那么，我们的病人怎么样了？”

“他没再大量出汗了，汗液也不再呈现出绿色。”

听了这个消息，医生满意地点点头，然后径自前去查看那年轻人的情况。在通过检查眼睛和静脉以及测量脉搏来察看绿氪石的残留情况之后，那双饱经风霜的手把克拉克的头从一侧转向另一侧，沿着他的脖子感测着。莱克斯在他按压克拉克的腹部时皱眉看着他。

“你在找什么？我以为你已经找出了所有的氪石。”

普雷斯科特的手顿住，他盯着克拉克的皮肤看了片刻，然后继续手上的动作。莱克斯看到摩西僵硬地远远站在一边，感到自己的疑心骤然加重。他眯起眼，愤怒地看着他面无表情的贴身保镖，很清楚他们正有事瞒着自己。

“我在检查内部的损伤。”医生试着解释道。

“是么？”莱克斯用丝绸一般的嗓音问道。他展现了一个露出牙齿的假笑，摩西因此瑟缩了一下，清楚明白的知道她的老板并不相信医生语焉不详的回答。

对方站直了身体，深吸一口气，然后坚定地转过身面对莱克斯。“是的，有内部损伤存在，但未经他的允许，我不能向你解释。我不在乎你是我的雇主，他是我的病人，决定权在他。”

莱克斯脑中警铃大作，但他能怎么办？莱克斯无法从普雷斯科特——这个他当初会雇佣他的首要原因就是他对病人隐私的绝对保密的人——口中撬出任何他想要的信息。他转而向摩西寻求自己想要的答案，但她一直将自己不安的视线凝注在医生身上，试图逃避对他应有的回应。

“她同样不会告诉你。现在，你所能做的只有等待。去吃点东西，我会照看这个年轻人。”普雷斯科特不耐烦地挥了挥手，引开了莱克斯对摩西的注意力。

摩西带他回到起居室，强迫他食用普雷斯科特带回的中餐。

________________________________________

当太阳落下，天色黑透之后，普雷斯科特离开了卧室。他边慢慢走向他们，边向摩西示意。摩西先是犹豫了一下，然后才点头离开，并轻轻关上了门。莱克斯疑惑地目送她离开公寓，然后转身看向医生。普雷斯科特看上去很严肃，他站在茶几的另一边，身体紧绷着。

“他醒了。”莱克斯听后立刻要站起身来，医生抬手止住他，“听我说完。”

莱克斯慢慢坐回沙发里，等着听坏消息。他第一次意识到这有多么令人不适。

“他醒了大概有半小时了。我得先跟他谈谈他的伤情以及他想让你知道什么。他没想到你会在这儿，我也是，但他让我把一切你想知道的都告诉你。由我来告诉你会让事情更简单些。所以我会告知你所有事，但你得安静听我说完。你能做到么，卢瑟先生？”

莱克斯本能地皱起眉，但还是点头答应。

医生挪动了一下，显然对现况感到不安，但开始了解释：“肯特先生体重过轻、焦虑、情绪低落，而且十分疲惫。他失血过多，剧烈的过敏反应导致了大量的内出血。并且，如果不是亲眼所见，我绝不会相信、此时也很难说出口的是——”

医生停下来深吸一口气，准备好了面对莱克斯接下来的反应：“出血是由完全流产直接引起的。”

莱克斯一动不动地坐着，凝视着医生，血液涌上了他的耳朵。

“什么？”他皱起眉头，“你说什……”

“他流产了，卢瑟先生。”普雷斯科特简明扼要地说道。

起居室在这位商人消化这一消息时安静了下来。那双灰色的眼睛注视着咖啡桌——其后的大脑则在思考——在它宕机之前。带着伤痕的唇紧抿成一条线。

莱克斯感觉到了自己升腾的怒火，他握紧了双拳：“我不知道你在耍什么花招，医生，但那是没用的。”

“我没有在玩任何花招。”

“别试图……男人不能怀孕！”

“如果你忘记了，卢瑟先生，他并不完全是人类。若是你不相信我，去问问你的保镖，她可以做个见证。”

莱克斯愣住了，他的怀疑开始动摇。摩西一直忠诚于他。她永远不会编造这样的谎言。普雷斯科特小心翼翼的绕过咖啡桌走过来坐下，神情严肃地面对他的雇主。

“他似乎怀孕了有……大概几个月。我不确定他此前是否知情。我没有问他。我所知道的是，除了尚需几天时间来消退的虚弱，他还患有抑郁的症状。”

“那么那个……”莱克斯的喉咙堵住了，他尚不能完全消化医生的诊断。

“……我已经处理了。我想这样最好。在稍作讨论之后格雷夫斯女士也同意了。”

回忆起半梦半醒时两人的争论，莱克斯点头表示理解。“那……他还会试图自杀吗？”他最终问道。他仍然很难相信克拉克怀孕了……或者说直到昨晚之前曾经怀孕过。

“以我的专业眼光来看？”普雷斯科特叹息着，抬手捋了一下头发，“是，我想他可能会再次尝试。”

医生站起身来，低头看向这位商人：“介意我问一下你为什么会这么沮丧吗？我原以为你会乐于见到他出点什么意外。”因此而遭受的怒喝令他瑟缩了一下，但在看见莱克斯迅速地冷静下来之后，他没再说什么。

“这与你无关。”莱克斯冷冷地说道。

“如果你要伤害他，那就与我有关。”普雷斯科特坚决地回答道，“他现在是我的病人，我不会让你杀死或者折磨他。”

莱克斯楞了一下，看向窗外的夜空。“我不会。”

“请原谅我对此表示怀疑。”

莱克斯回头打量着他：“我接下来要告诉你的事，无论如何都不能流传出这个房间。” 莱克斯抚了一下他的光头，这是他紧张时惯有的动作。医生点了点头。

“我们曾经是朋友。”

普雷斯科特挑起了眉。

莱克斯自嘲地假笑了一下。“我知道这很难相信，但在我被放逐到小镇的那段时间，这的确是事实。他救了我的命，我们成为了最好的朋友。我开始注意到一些与他有关的事，奇怪的事，但他从不肯告诉我实情。最终，我受够了他的谎言。现在我意识到自己当初逼迫太过。我毁掉了一切：我们的友谊，他的信任，所有的一切。我因为他不肯解答我想知道的事情而恨他，并且导致他恨我。”

“他昨晚打来电话而我只是……我做不到不去接。他……我……”他无助地看着普雷斯科特，不知该如何表达自己的感受，“我不能……昨天早上我还想杀了他，但现在我做不到。我仍旧满怀愤怒，但我无法像这样伤害他。”

医生无声地将一只手搭上了这个懊丧的男人的肩上。莱克斯抬头看着他，勉强地笑了笑。“他需要在这儿再待上一天左右，我不想冒险扰乱他的复原过程。如果你真的想要帮他，那么我建议你之后帮他搬离这里。他有家人么？”

想到玛莎知道这事的后果，莱克斯不由得面色发白。这女人有种天然的威慑力，莱克斯敬畏她甚至远胜于畏憎自己的父亲。如果发现克拉克意图自杀，她会杀了克拉克的。好吧，她会先杀掉告诉她这事的莱克斯，接着开始哭泣，然后杀掉克拉克。

“不，他的母亲不能知道这事。不能是现在。他最好在她冲他开火之前痊愈。”

普雷斯科特因自己随之发散的想象而忍俊不禁。“他没有别的亲人了吗？”

莱克斯摇头。他静静地看着那堵将自己和他曾经的朋友分隔开的墙，眼睛因思考而眯起。做出决定后，他挺直了身躯。

“我会带走他。”他因医生扬起的眉而防御性地接着道:“我不会杀了他的。我能提供住处，而且他曾经是信任我的。如果我们之间没有过交情，他不会打电话给我。他需要人照顾，而我认为我是唯一能照顾他的人。他的朋友们并不知道他的身份，只有我对他知根知底。”

“那么他‘其他’的朋友们呢？” 普雷斯科特着重强调了“其他”这个词。莱克斯过了一会儿才反应过来他指的是什么。

“不，我还没见过他们，就算见了，我也不想假手他人。”

医生点头同意，“我将会查看他的状况。”

“是啊，是啊。好确保我不会杀掉他。”

“嗯。他身体上的创伤应该会在这周之内痊愈。他将会在几天或更长的时间里感到疲倦，但该症状也会随着时间的推移而消失。我对他的生理系统并不了解，所以现在只能做出推断。并且……” 他犹豫了一下，“并且，也许我不该多这个嘴，但是他将会需要帮助。他有许多身体之外的创伤需要治疗，比如消沉与伤痛。失去自己的孩子只会让事情变得更糟，尤其是如果他之前并不知道自己已经怀孕的话。”

莱克斯的大脑随之而冻结。克拉克怀孕了。克拉克……怀孕。他本来将要有一个孩子。他是否还不知道自己的身体里正孕育着一个新的生命？又或者他曾做过什么在莱克斯想来不可能发生的事，并且在完全知情的情况之下摄入了氪石？种种思绪纷杂盘绕，直至汇聚成一个漩涡，而他唯一能关注到的是，克拉克曾经有孕。

“呼吸！”一双手抓着他的双肩摇晃着。

莱克斯因恐慌的加剧而捂住眼睛，他倒吸了一口气，“上帝！怎么会发生这种事？从什么时候起克拉克还能怀孕了？”

医生忽然猛地拍了一下莱克斯的头，厉声道:“振作起来！如果你想帮他，就得先镇定下来，别像个歇斯底里的女人一样崩溃。”

莱克斯强迫自己冷静下来，向对方点点头。他倦怠地揉了揉脸，叹了口气，无助地问道:“我该怎么做？”

“首先，别再惊慌失措。我要回家了，他的情况已经稳定，所以我明天再来给他做检查。不要在我离开的时候偷着把他带走，不然我跟你没完。我说得够清楚了吗？”

莱克斯点了点头。他盯着远处那面墙，试图透过它看见克拉克。

“很好。摩西小姐很快就会回来，我建议你抓紧这点时间让自己平静下来，然后去跟他说说话。他觉得我一走你就会去审问他。这事不会发生的，对吗？”

莱克斯摇了摇头，普雷斯科特哼了一声，走了出去。 大门在年长者的身后关闭，将莱克斯一人留在这公寓中与克拉克独处。他先是踱了会儿步，好让自己平静下来并理顺思绪，然后站直身子，轻手轻脚地走向卧室。

在门的那一边，正对着窗户的床上，克拉克正侧躺着。月光透过玻璃窗流淌进来，铺洒在他静止不动的躯体上。莱克斯站在门边，看着他。他犹疑着，眼前的情形与不断加重的愧疚感滋长了他的不安。他不该出现在这里。

仅凭克拉克给自己打过电话并不能推断出他愿意接受自己的帮助。克拉克翻了个身，朝门口看过来。他的绿眼睛盯在莱克斯静立的身影上，静静地看了一会儿，然后转回身继续面朝墙壁。

亿万富翁等着克拉克开口或再次动作，但克拉克没有，于是莱克斯明白自己才是应该采取主动的那个。他慢慢走到床边，拉过一把椅子坐在克拉克面前。莱克斯隐隐期待着克拉克转过身去，远离自己，但当克拉克没有这样做时，他也不怎么吃惊。克拉克一动也不动，视线一直盯在莱克斯的衬衫纽扣上。他无力地躺着，双臂弯曲搁在胸前。他没有动，又或是不愿理会莱克斯的出现，这令莱克斯感到尴尬。

“克拉克？”他轻声唤道，声音消散于两人之间。那双绿眼睛毫无神采，于是他又唤了一声，“克拉克，拜托，我想跟你谈谈。”

他等待着对方有所动作，或随便什么反应。他越发感到挫败。

“好吧，没关系，你不需要开口。”他想握住克拉克的手，但他不知道年轻人对此会作何反应。因此，他没有付诸行动，只是前倾身体，手臂撑在膝盖上，整理着思绪。“我很抱歉，克拉克。我……除了抱歉我不知道还能说些什么。”

他注视自己曾经的好友，留意着任何动作的迹象。

“你知道吗？摩西打电话来的时候我害怕了。这话由我来说挺虚伪的，对吧？我深怕自己会赶不及，为了赶过来我想我大概违反了上百条交通法。”

他静默片刻，然后深吸了一口气。

“普雷斯科特医生告诉我……告诉我关于……”他的话音逐渐降低，余下的话实在说不出口，“我很抱歉。我从来不知道你能……”

在房间的阴影中，莱克斯十指交握，叹息着，不知道怎样才能使克拉克脱离眼下令人担忧的状态。

“……我也是。”克拉克的声音沙哑而微弱，他的声带受到了氪石的损害。

看着那双晦沉的绿眼睛，莱克斯向自己先前的冲动屈服了。他伸出手，将克拉克的手轻轻抬起，握在自己双手之中。克拉克的视线没有变化。莱克斯的手轻轻地握紧。

“我很抱歉。”床上的男人没有回应，莱克斯继续说道，“我很抱歉，克拉克。我无法想象失去……面对这种失去会是怎样的感觉。对不起。”

“不用抱歉。不是你的错。”

“我知道，但我还是为你失去了你的……失去它，而感到难过。”

“我没有。”

他怔住了，“什么？”

“我不觉得难过。”

莱克斯的胃因这麻木的话语而发沉，他俯视着床上的人。克拉克稍微动了动，歪着头，好让自己能看着莱克斯的眼睛。

“我想要它消失，死亡只是附带奖励。”

“你知道？”莱克斯难以置信地轻声问道。

克拉克轻轻地点了点头，把手从莱克斯掌中抽了出来。他蜷缩起来，重新盯着对方的纽扣看。

“什么？你……你做的？你杀了你的……为什么？到底为什么你要……为什么，克拉克？”

克拉克沉默着。莱克斯站了起来，背对着他。他在房间狭小的空间内来回踱着步，试图冷静下来。莱克斯告诫自己，不要在什么都不明白的情况下做出任何蠢事。在搞清楚自己面对的是什么问题之前，他不能妄动。否则，他会毁了眼下的一切。克拉克打电话给他是有原因的，所以他不能蠢到搞砸这个机会。

他转过身来，看见克拉克躺在床上，安静地蜷缩着，空洞地盯着墙壁。离开是件很容易的事。因为克拉克的自杀意图，他们之间不稳定的休战状态轻易就能结束。莱克斯闭上眼睛，做了几个深呼吸， 勉强维持着表面的平静，以掩盖自己的愤怒，伤心和难以置信。当他重新看向他的前好友时，他强迫自己保持耐心。他重新回到椅子上坐下，伸手握住克拉克的。克拉克没有抽出手，但也没有做出任何反应。

“为什么，克拉克？求你了，我需要你告诉我原因。”

克拉克沉默了一阵，然后重复道:“我想要它消失。”

莱克斯产生了想要咆哮的冲动，但他忍住了，“克拉克……为什么？”

年少者把手抽了出来，无力地搁在床单上。他垂眸看着地板，顽固地静默着。莱克斯挫败地眯起眼睛，他换了个问题。

“另一位父亲怎么样了？”他注意到克拉克略微僵硬起来，但这个受伤的男人仍保持着安静，于是莱克斯再接再厉，“那个孩子……”

“那不是什么孩子！”克拉克骤然嘶声道。

听见对方声音中纯然的恶意，莱克斯猛地转过头，“克拉克……”

“它是邪恶的！像他一样，令人憎恨！”

“……克拉克……”莱克斯迟疑起来，他小心地看着对方，“发生了什么？”

克拉克紧闭着双眼，双手紧紧地抓着床单，他仍然十分虚弱，以至于未能将它撕裂。莱克斯想要触碰他，但是年少者猛地躲开了他，并开始颤抖。莱克斯无奈地看着克拉克封闭自己，直到颤抖渐渐平息，他再度平静放松下来。那双绿眼睛再次睁开，其中的沉沉死气令莱克斯皱起了眉头。

“克拉克？”莱克斯向前倾身，但没有碰他。 “拜托，克拉克？”

他推开椅子，站起身，再次在房间中踱起步来。他隐约听见摩西回到了公寓，但他知道她不会靠近这里。克拉克始终没有动静，目光直直地盯着前方。莱克斯真的不知道该做什么。在他们都还年少的时候，他总是知道该怎么安抚克拉克，但是在他们彼此成为敌人已久，甚至超过曾经友谊的现在，他该怎么做？

他的怀疑越来越多，而它们过于黑暗以致他不能宣之于口。他需要克拉克的承认。他需要他说出来。这么多年来，他头一次发现自己是在祈求克拉克能告诉自己真相。他在他的朋友跟前跪了下来，抓住了他的手。他抓着克拉克的手，用力地握着，默默地祈求着对方的坦白。克拉克看了他许久，然后舔了舔嘴唇，悲伤地、轻声道出了自己所受的屈辱。

“他强暴了我。 ”

悔恨笼罩在空气中，悬在两人之间，像个一点即燃的炸弹。难抑的愤怒涌上莱克斯心头。怒火冰冷地灼烧着，他的身体随之一寸一寸地冻结，而克拉克双目中流露出的痛苦让这怒火烧得更盛、更冷，直到对鲜血和报复的渴望充斥在他脉搏之中。克拉克肯定明白他的想法，因为他握紧了莱克斯的手，强迫自己露出一丝微弱而苦涩的笑容。莱克斯放开左手，抚上克拉克的脸颊，拇指划过他尖削的颧骨。

_“我真希望我们还是朋友。如果你在，你肯定不会让这事发生。”_

“告诉我是谁。”他冷静地说道。

莱克斯抚摸着克拉克的脸颊，耐心地等待着那个他将要杀掉的人的名字。克拉克端详着他，感觉一部分的自己试图起身，大声告诫自己不能告诉莱克斯那人的名字，无论那个男人做了什么，这都是不对的；但克拉克记得那男人对自己做了什么，于是那点儿良心轻易就被掐灭了。

“瓦尔迪兹。”他最终说道。

莱克斯因此而倍加愤怒。瓦尔迪兹就是几个月前抓住并折磨超人的那个变异人。正义联盟武力解救了超人，但是没过多久人们就发觉有些事情不对劲。瓦尔迪兹逃回了他的帮派，并没有被逮捕。

莱克斯想要宰了他。

“他用了蓝氪石。”克拉克轻声补充道，明知这只会加重莱克斯想要杀人的怒火。“他笑着，莱克斯，他说绿氪石会让我逃过这个。我阻止不了他。”

莱克斯冲着克拉克温柔地笑了笑，手指捋过他乱糟糟的头发。

“没事了。 ”他柔声道，“我会处理。”

克拉克闭上眼睛，握紧了抓着他的那只手。“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”

“为没能阻止他，为打扰你，为导致你恨我。选一个。”

莱克斯轻抚着克拉克的脸颊，直到克拉克看向他。他低头看着这饱受折磨的年轻人，怀着某种已多年不曾有过的信念说道:“你不必为任何事道歉。不要因为他的罪行而责怪自己。我们两个都要为我们友谊的破裂负责，我也不恨你，克拉克，再也不了。我会处理这些事，我会照顾你。”

“你不憎恶我杀了它？”克拉克痛苦地轻声问道。

“难道你爱它？”

克拉克立即摇头。

“那么我不会，你完全有权这样做。”莱克斯回答道，“我永远不会因此而憎恶你。任何一个携带你的DNA的孩子都可能拥有你的能力，所以它的去留其实并不是你能左右的。”

莱克斯看着克拉克的眼睛明亮起来，有了生气，然后盈满了泪水。他的胸膛因对方无声的哭泣而疼痛。他没有改换动作，始终跪在他朋友的身侧，直到这痛苦的氪星人向疲倦屈服。他把被单拉过克拉克的肩头盖好，然后离开卧室去找摩西。

莱克斯注意到摩西在看见自己的脸色后迅速改变了姿态，她的身体变得僵硬，接着又强迫自己放松下来。

“早餐之前我要见到瓦尔迪兹。”他平缓地说道。

摩西点点头，似乎立即明白了他没说出口的那部分。莱克斯望着自己与克拉克之间的那面墙，心知事情已经发生了变化。他有种奇怪的感觉，他们之间和解的最大障碍已经被消除了。他不知道这是否意味着他们会再度成为朋友，甚或是更加亲密的什么，但对他来说显而易见的是，他不可能再度放弃克拉克。

“查出发生了什么。” 他冷静地说道，“我要知道他都做了什么，是否有同伙，以及同伙是谁。”

摩西绷紧了身体，点头接受了莱克斯的命令。

“是，先生。”

“名字，摩西。我只要名字。”

莱克斯·卢瑟的占有欲不允许任何人伤害属于他的东西并逃脱惩罚。 瓦尔迪兹对肯特犯下了极重的罪行，莱克斯一定会让他，以及任何“帮助”过他的人付出代价。

“是，先生。我会把瓦尔迪兹带来，并且把名单给您。”

“很好。如果你需要帮助的话，我在这儿。”

他们都清楚她不需要。

“好的，先生。”

“克拉克将会待在我的顶层公寓——”他开口道，但摩西打断了他。

“是的，先生。必要的安排都已做好了，氪石内衬已经被移除，佣人们会布置好房间。”

莱克斯赞许地点点头:“记得提醒我再次给你加薪。”

“当然，先生。”她轻轻一笑，转身离开。

“摩西？”

她转过身来。

“感谢你为我所做的一切。”莱克斯向她温柔地微笑着，他的脸色缓和下来，看上去忽然年轻了几分。

她的脸红了红，在他轻笑出声时皱了皱眉。

“我知道要忍受我并不容易，”他继续说道，“但谢谢你。说真的，我不知道你为什么会留下来。”

“不用谢，莱克斯。另外，如果你想知道原因，我建议你问问肯特先生。”

随后，她转身离开了公寓。望着她离去的背影，莱克斯的内心涌现出难抑的，温暖、愉悦的感觉。

________________________________________

周五清晨，当克拉克醒来时，莱克斯就坐在床边。日出刚刚开始，阳光还要约一小时左右才会照到他们身上。克拉克的眼睑颤动了几下，然后睁开，显露出绿色的眼睛。他茫然地盯着莱克斯看了一会儿，接着移开了视线。莱克斯皱了皱眉，向前倾身，想要让克拉克看着他。

“克拉克？”

氪星人转过头来，莱克斯立刻注意了到他眼中浮现的泪光。“我以为你早走了。”

莱克斯痛心地绷紧身体，但他强迫自己从克拉克的角度思考。“不，我哪儿也不去。”

那些泪珠开始从苍白的脸颊上滑落，莱克斯伸手将它们擦去。他的手覆着克拉克的，先握了握，然后才松开。

“普雷斯科特医生帮你请了两天假，所以你这两天不用去上班。”

克拉克感激地点点头。他注视着莱克斯的眼睛，从中找寻着某些莱克斯祈求上帝此刻正存在于那里的东西。“谢谢你，莱克斯。我不知道该怎么……我很抱歉你不得不……”

“没关系。只是你要向我保证以后再不会这样做。”莱克斯感到自己的胃因克拉克的沉默而抽紧。“答应我，克拉克。”

克拉克抬眼看着他，然后点了一下头，动作轻微得令莱克斯几乎无法察觉。他松了一口气，克拉克则露出了悲伤的表情。

“我很抱歉。只是……事情变得太过糟糕，我不知道该怎么做。我只是……”

“还有别的人知情吗？”

克拉克立刻惊恐地摇头，莱克斯则在消化了这一信息后皱起了眉。

“那正义联盟呢？他们应当知道吧？”

“不！”克拉克立即否认道，“我不想让他们知道。我怎么能？”

“那你用什么借口来搪塞他们？你已经四个多月没做超人了，克拉克。”

克拉克抓着被单，紧张地咬着嘴唇:“我……跟他们说我……不想和他们共事了。我说我……无法信任他们。”

莱克斯皱紧了眉，等着他的朋友继续说下去。

“他们没有来！”对方终于大声说了出来。“我被伤害，无法逃脱，而他们没有来！我曾经救过他们每一个人，可他们没有来救我！”

“他们最终还是救了你。”

“但那时已经太晚了！”绿色的眼睛骤然紧闭，“他已经……已经……”

“克拉克，他们怎么会不知道……既然他们救了你？”

“他们……把我的……衣服……穿了回去，”破碎的低语声传来，“并且那里没有任何监控摄像头。他在那之后用了绿氪石。我失去了我的能力，而绿氪石带来的伤害实在太难以忍受了。”

莱克斯想杀人的欲望提升到了一个新的等级，但为了安抚克拉克，他将这意图隐藏了起来。

“我告诉他们我无法同不信任的人共事。他们并不高兴。”

“他们做了什么吗？”莱克斯危险地问道。如果正义联盟真的做了什么，他会让他们自食恶果。

克拉克摇了摇头。“没有。他们只是有些争论，认为我太孩子气了。他们认为一次任务出了意外并不能作为逃避的借口，而我这样的做法是懦夫的行为。”

那只假手因为攥得太紧而吱嘎作响，莱克斯强迫自己松开了它。

“我想布鲁……蝙蝠侠知道有些事不对劲。他曾经打电话到星球日报要求进行一次采访。佩里没提过他都说了些什么，但我知道蝙蝠侠希望那个去采访他的人是我。我把采访转交给了露易丝。”

莱克斯向后靠着，消化着这一消息。他早几年就知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩了，他怎么可能不知道？他只是不知道要用这一发现来做什么。现在，如果想要克拉克回到他的生活中，他还有一个潜在的灾难性的局面需要解决。

“你认为布鲁斯会带来麻烦吗？”

克拉克睁大了眼睛看着他，莱克斯则恼火地翻了翻眼睛:“拜托，克拉克，你自己说过的，我是个天才。发掘出蝙蝠侠的身份并没有那么难。”

“求你，求你不要做任何事，莱克斯。” 克拉克向他恳求道。

莱克斯不甚在意地挥了挥手，“我从来就没打算做什么，除非他公开跟我作对。我的敌人一直是你，不是他。”他看到克拉克放松下来，于是轻柔地问道:“那么，我想你们是朋友？”

年少者点头:“是的，我想。我们曾经是。”

“朋友不会因为你不想跟自己无法信任的人共事就管你叫懦夫。”

“布鲁斯当时不在那儿，”克拉克维护道，“他当时在日本出差，无法脱身。他打了电话来询问我是否安好。”

“那么都有谁在那儿？”

“除了布鲁斯都在。好吧，荣恩虽然在那儿，但他没有参与。”

“而他们之中没人试着联系过你？”

“没有。除布鲁斯和荣恩以外，所有人都明确表示不欢迎我回去，除非我道歉。好吧，也许不包括神奇女侠。她很失望，但没有施压。”克拉克苦涩地笑了，“他们想要我去道歉。我打赌他们会乐见我现在的下场。”

莱克斯在心里过了一遍“除布鲁斯和荣恩以外的所有人”的名单，不悦地眯起眼睛。绿灯，绿箭，闪电，海王，克洛伊……很好，他之后 _绝对_ 要给布鲁斯打个电话。

“好了，让他们见鬼去吧。”被克拉克挑眉看着，莱克斯感觉自己脸颊微微有些发烫，“我才不在乎他们怎么想。他们不了解你，所以让他们见鬼去吧。”

“我开始觉得荣恩知道发生了什么。他试过联系我，你知道的，用他自己的方式……”克拉克轻按着自己的太阳穴，“但我没有回应他。我目前并不想和他们中的任何一个人交谈。”

“连布鲁斯也不想吗？”

“不。在问过我是否还好之后，他开始就职责与责任向我说教，暗示我单干也不是不行，但是我有义务用我的能力……我挂了他的电话。”克拉克羞愧地低声交代道，他的脑袋因显见的内疚而偏向一旁。莱克斯笑了起来。

只有克拉克才会觉得挂掉蝙蝠侠的电话是种罪行。

“莱克斯？”当灰色的双眼看过去时，克拉克露出了一丝微笑，“谢谢你。”

莱克斯感到身上有股暖流在扩散。他点了点头。克拉克微笑了一下，闭上了眼睛。

“克拉克？”他犹豫着唤道。

“嗯。”

“你有这种感觉多久了？”

克拉克僵硬起来，他的表情扭曲了一瞬，然后放松下来，假作平静。他蜷缩着身体，紧抿着嘴唇，拒绝回答。莱克斯完好的那只手伸向了对方，但他知道克拉克需要一些空间，所以又把手收了回去。

“我……”这受创的男人开口道，“很久了。”

“多久？”

克拉克看着他。莱克斯克制住了想要回避那刺人的目光的冲动。“它开始在我们还没有……在我们的友谊终结之前。”

莱克斯如遭重击。他睁大了眼睛，不解地瞪着克拉克。

“但你从不，你看上去总是……”

“其实没有那么糟，至少一开始不是。最初只是一些不时闪现的想法……‘如果没有我，爸爸妈妈的生活会不会好很多？’‘如果我消失了，会有人真的感到伤心吗？’这样的想法并不多，但只要出现了，我就难以摆脱，直到我跑去跟你或妈妈待在一起。”

“什么？”最后那部分令他满怀着不敢确信的愉悦感，但他强迫自己保持镇静并继续听下去。

“跟你们交谈过后，我总会感觉好很多。妈妈让我感到被爱，而你让我觉得被接受。最初，只要跟你们谈过之后，要摆脱那些想法就不怎么困难了。可是后来我们之间的关系变得非常糟糕，于是，那些想法开始变得难以忽视。妈妈察觉到有些事出了问题，但她无能为力。跟她交谈不再有帮助了，而我又不能去找你，因为我彻底搞砸了我们的友谊，所以我试着自己解决这些问题。”

“当我进入大学并开始拯救人们时，事情变得容易多了。除了小镇变异人和你之外，我有了别的要关注的事物。当那些想法又来困扰我时，我就会告诉自己‘如果没有我，谁来帮助他们？’，然后那些想法就会暂时消失一段时间。”

“克拉克……”

“我以为我搞得定它的，我以为，只要我还有一个目标，只有还有依赖于我、而我也能依赖于他们的人，那么一切都是值得的。我只需要忍受它，解决它。”

绿眼睛变得晦沉无光，莱克斯因此想要克拉克停止讲述。

“但事情并没有变好，它只是变得更糟了。 _每时每刻_ 都有太多人需要我。他们总是在呼唤，尖叫着因为最微不足道的事寻求帮助。我做不了所有的事，他们则因为我做不到而生气。我尽力了！我尽自己所有的能力去拯救每一个人，但我做不到。我得做出选择，那很痛苦，而每当有人因我而死，我脑海中的声音就再不肯停息。”

“克拉克，停下。求你别说了。”莱克斯恳求道。

克拉克骤然住口，痛苦地闭紧了双眼。莱克斯意识到自己的话听起来像什么，他心烦意乱地抚了一下自己的头皮。

“我不是那个意思。我只是……那不是你的错。你并不是全能的，克拉克。你无法拯救所有人，而在这星球上哪怕只有一个人认为你做得到，对你来说也是不公平的。”

“但他们就是这么认为的！”

“是，我知道他们是这么想的，但我不这么想。”莱克斯迎着克拉克的注视俯下身去，他的头抵着克拉克的，脸上显现出挫败的神色。“我一直都知道超人不是无所不能的。世上有太多人力所不能及的事，克拉克，仅仅因为你的能力远超凡人并不会改变这一点。”

“莱克斯……”

“我很抱歉。我很抱歉当年我们还是朋友的时候我不曾在意过你内心的感受。对不起，克拉克。”

“这不是你的错。我本来就是这样。”

“我以前不是一个好的朋友。”

“你是，莱克斯。你比我妈妈更能够让我忽略那些逼我发疯的想法。只是后来的情况变得太过糟糕，我再也做不到 _不去理会_ 它们。”

“是因为那个混……是因为瓦尔迪兹吗？”

克拉克僵硬地点点头，“我本来能早点结束这一切的，可惜你不怎么配合。”

莱克斯感到自己正因此而被怒火冲刷。他向后靠着，瞪着克拉克，愤怒地嘶声道:“ **永远** 不要认为你还能够如此利用我！我不会帮助你自杀。”

“可是你一向挺愿意搞谋杀的。”

这只是一句直言，一个简单的陈述，并没有意在惹恼莱克斯。莱克斯感到自己有点泄气，他无奈地盯着自己受创的朋友看。

“没关系，我不知道你会这么生气，对不住。”

“你是怎么……？”

“我怎么知道的？”在莱克斯点头之后，克拉克耸了耸肩，“我感到不对劲，就透视了一下自己。差点没忍到厕所就吐出来。”

莱克斯心痛地叹息道:“你的AI怎么说？”

“我没找过他。”

“什么？”

“如果我去了，乔-艾尔就会知道我的打算。他会试图把我困在那儿，直到……直到……”

莱克斯点点头，并不真正理解，但还是上下抚摸着克拉克的手臂，并忍下了一个哈欠。氪星人若有所思地眯起眼睛。

“你睡了多久？”

“足够久。”

克拉克不赞同地摇了摇头，推了一下莱克斯的胸口。“去睡觉。”

“我没打算离开。”

“我知道。”他又推了一下，“去睡吧，我相信摩西会照看我的。”

莱克斯站起身，没提及摩西的外出，又打了一个哈欠。他想帮克拉克把被子掖好，但对方轻笑着拍开了他的手。莱克斯叹息着屈服于自己的睡意，摇摇晃晃地走进了起居室。他听见身后传来克拉克疲惫的轻笑声，感觉心头的恐惧开始消退，不由自主地栽进了沙发里。

________________________________________

当天早上，晚一点的时候，摩西进入了公寓，并把一袋食物递给了莱克斯。被汉堡和薯条那油腻的味道击中，他给了她一个难以置信的眼神。

“摩西，现在是早上十点，对于这么多油脂来说是不是早了点？”

她指向克拉克卧室的门口，他翻了个白眼，接着从沙发上站了起来。他注意到了她脚边的行李袋，于是他明白，在搞定瓦尔迪兹之后， 她一定是去了顶层公寓帮他拿取更换的衣物。他向她点头致谢，然后把汉堡袋子抓在右手里继续向卧室走去。

莱克斯轻轻推开门，而克拉克从他倚靠着的枕头上抬起头来。

“你可以坐起来了？”

“应该不可以。”

莱克斯有点生气，但克拉克轻快的语气让他感觉好了些。他很可能是在假装，但这有助于让莱克斯保持冷静，至少他的朋友并没有过度紧张。

“好吧，摩西决定提供食物，真是灾难。”他在现在已属于他的椅子上坐下，打开了袋子，“让我们来看看……我们有三个汉堡，两大份炸薯条，还有些似乎是鱼的东西。在这些油脂的包裹下我真的很难分辨它们。”

“薯条，多谢。”

莱克斯递了一份薯条给他，两个人安静地吃了起来。莱克斯先吃完了他的那一份，这令他感到迷惑，因为他向来吃得很少。接着，他拿起了一个汉堡。克拉克把剩下的薯条放在一边，闭上了眼睛，像是要继续睡。

“你吃好了？”莱克斯边嚼着食物边问他。

克拉克冲他挑起一边嘴角，点了点头：“我不怎么饿。”

他瞪了克拉克一眼，把一个汉堡搁在了他的大腿上。克拉克想反对，但亿万富翁的一个眼神就让他乖乖地拆开包装慢慢吃了起来。莱克斯满意地点了点头，而克拉克则翻了个白眼。

“你还是跟以前一样霸道，我都忘了你的这一面了。”

莱克斯正在往外拉扯腌菜的手指停住不动了，他半抬着眼，凝视着床上的男人。克拉克摇了摇头。

“我还挺想念你这一点的，这通常意味着你在乎。”

“克拉克，你是唯一一个会这么想的人。”他压下本能的防御心，和善地说道，“我很少因为在乎而霸道。我霸道只因为我是个向来为所欲为的控制狂。”

“我不会想得那么过分，你更像是个完美主义者。我是说，在日常的、普通工作的方面。”在莱克斯讽刺地扬起一边的眉毛时，他迅速地补充道。

“补救得不错。”

“谢了。”

他们安静地用完了早餐，在莱克斯督促着克拉克吃完最后一个汉堡后，他们发觉自己陷入了无话可说的尴尬境地。他不动声色地检视了一下他的朋友，得到了不能让自己满意的发现。在今早之前，克拉克看起来减少了二三十磅的体重，而现在他的情况看上去严重了一倍。

“你没有照顾好自己。”他责备道。与此同时，克拉克低头看着自己的手。“你得开始……”

“别告诉我该做什么！”克拉克厉声打断了他。他闭上眼，叹息道：“对不起，我不知道为什么我……我现在真的很讨人厌。”

莱克斯知道这与荷尔蒙的衰退有关，但他不敢向他那情绪不稳定的同伴提及。他最不需要的就是一个心烦意乱且易怒的超级生物，尽管他此时是如此的脆弱。

“没关系。”他简短地说道，挥了挥手表示自己并不在意。他靠回椅子上，把脚搭在床沿，引得克拉克轻哼了一声。

“我们相处得越来越好了不是吗？”莱克斯在椅子上调整了一下坐姿，得意地笑着。克拉克给了他一个无力的笑容，这虚弱的男人开始心烦意乱地摆弄起自己的左手手指来。

“……克拉克？”莱克斯等到那双绿眼睛注视着他后才继续说道，“我知道你会不高兴，但是……我想你跟我回我的顶层公寓。”

这年少的男人停止了他紧张的动作，茫然地看着他。莱克斯屏息等待着对方对他的话做出反应。克拉克的双手紧抓着床单，苍白的脸上闪过某种神情，暗示着一场无可避免的持久战的到来。

“克拉克……”他开口道，以为对方会立刻表示拒绝。在没有得到任何回应后，莱克斯认真地看着克拉克，然后发现他的手在颤抖。他看着那张无表情的脸，注意到了紧绷的线条和湿润的眼睛。 “克拉克？”

克拉克颤抖着抬起手，用力地擦去了气恼的眼泪，狠狠地皱起眉头。

“我不需要你的可怜！”他低声吼道。

“什么？克拉克，我没有……”

“我不需要！”

“克拉克，我没在可怜你！”

“那你为什么在这里？” 他用一种低沉的、恶狠狠的语气问道。这令莱克斯感到退缩。

“因为我想帮你。”

“胡说。如果不是因为愧疚，你根本不会出现在这儿。”

莱克斯感觉到了自己的愤怒，他露齿道：“你对我一无所知，克拉克。”

“我足够了解你，我知道你永远不会到这里来除非我试图自杀！”

两个男人都骤然咬紧了牙关，房间里一时寂静无声。克拉克睁大了眼睛，看着莱克斯错愕地盯着自己。

“你说得对。”莱克斯最终说道，他看着克拉克因他的认同而瑟缩了一下，“我原本绝不会来的。但是你确实试图自杀，所以我来了。”

“我不想你因为愧疚而来。”克拉克移开视线，安静地说道。

“最初我来到这里的确是因为愧疚。”他继续说道，在克拉克张口欲言时截住了他的话，“但我并不是因此才留下来的。”

克拉克戒备地看着他，依旧显露出怀疑和不信任的神色。莱克斯理解他。他们并没有立刻重新成为最好的朋友。这不是一天就能达成的事情，甚至也不是一年能够达成的，但莱克斯发现自己愿意去尝试，他需要去尝试，去修复他们之间的关系。如果真的诚实地面对他自己，那么他想念克拉克。他想念他轻松的笑容和他简单的看待事物的方式。他想念克拉克似乎不需要任何解释的接受他的方式。

“我不知道为什么，可我怀念我们的友谊，尽管你一直在骗我，”他又一次截住了克拉克的话，“但我想念你。”

“你也在欺骗，莱克斯。”

“我知道。”

“你一直在逼我。”克拉克又一次移开了视线。

“我知道。”

“……我很抱歉。”

“……我……我知道。”

克拉克皱眉瞪了他一眼。

“怎么了？”

“这次轮到你跟我说‘对不起’了。”

莱克斯仰头笑了起来。

________________________________________

“你之后得和怀特谈谈。”

莱克斯和克拉克正坐在沙发上观看电影《战斗天使》的重播，后者被盖得严严实实。克拉克哼了一声，但是没有回应。莱克斯叹了口气，暂停了电视。他转过头看着他的朋友，朝着裹住克拉克的毯子偷笑。

当普雷斯科特来查看他的状况时，克拉克曾经求他让自己起来。医生松了口，在莱克斯的帮助下把克拉克挪到了外面的沙发上。摩西拿着被子悄悄跟在他们后面，然后在眨眼间就把受伤的那个裹了进去。克拉克抗议着，试图从被子的包裹中挣脱出来，但摩西把他转了个身，然后轻轻地推回了沙发里。她用手指指着自己的老板，于是当遥控器和一碗爆米花被摆在咖啡桌上时，莱克斯也在正不停抱怨着的克拉克旁边坐了下来。

看了一眼自己沉默的同伴，莱克斯因回忆而起的微笑黯淡了下去。“克拉克，你现在的状况根本不适合回去工作。你不能一直这样下去，莱恩会把你撕成碎片而怀特会炒了你。”

“让他炒了我。”

“克拉克，就算是我也得承认你爱你的工作。”

“再也不了。”

莱克斯叹了口气。“你现在憎恨一切。”

片刻的静默之后。“不是一切。”

莱克斯感到脸颊发热，他先低下头去，然后才重新坚持地看着克拉克。“你现在的状态不适合做决定。如果你被解雇或辞职了，你可能现在不在意，但以后会的。”

克拉克沉默着，莱克斯不知道这究竟是因为他不想回答，还是他在考虑自己说的话。所以莱克斯呼出一口气，继续开始播放电影，并希望这个导演能有更高的电影预算。

“我怎么和他说？”

这个问题轻得几乎听不见。莱克斯又一次暂停了电影，他仍面对着屏幕，一边摆弄着电视遥控器一边思考着这个问题。

“莱克斯？我该怎么告诉我的老板？告诉他我不能继续我的工作因为我再也不能忍受和别人相处？我很抱歉但是我没办法处理她那些尖酸刻薄的问题？抱歉我表现得很混账，但是某个杂种强奸了我而我被吓坏了因为我被搞大了肚子？你说呢莱克斯？我要怎么跟他说？”

爆发过后，克拉克剧烈地呼吸着。莱克斯按着静音键。

“差不多就这样。”

那堆毯子里传出了深重的呼吸声，但莱克斯忽略了这一警告。他把手放在他觉得应该是膝盖的位置，以安抚的口吻继续说道：“我可以跟他说。”

那声响停止了，克拉克隔着一段距离看着他，绿眼睛里充满了惊讶。莱克斯忍不住握住他的手，然后拍了拍他盖着的毯子。

“如果你想的话。”

克拉克想了想，点了点头：“拜托你。”

“好的，我明天就打给他。”

“不，现在就打。我不……要不然我可能会改变主意。我累了，莱克斯，我想我要回去睡了。就……等我睡着再打，好吗？”

说完，年少者开始艰难地站起身来。莱克斯无奈地轻笑了一声。他伸出手去，拽开了困住克拉克的那一角，毯子掉在地上堆成了一团，克拉克解脱般地叹了口气。莱克斯把毯子捡起来递给了他的朋友，克拉克点头致谢，然后开始慢慢地、蹒跚地往卧室走去。莱克斯一个人看完了电影，接着去查看了一下克拉克是否有睡着，然后到前门边给星球日报的主编打起了电话。

“佩里·怀特，星球日报。” 这位主编的声音因他长年与香烟和劣酒为伴而显得粗哑，但符合他的形象。

“怀特先生，我是莱克斯·卢瑟。”电话的那一头静默着，莱克斯早知道这不会是一次愉快的谈话。

“你想干什么，卢瑟？”

那人勉强带了点礼貌的语气，莱克斯佩服他的克制。

“我是为你手下的一位记者打来的——克拉克·肯特。”

“他干了什么惹毛了你？”

“什么也没有。真遗憾你没法再给他加一次薪。

怀特哼了一声，“给他一周左右的时间，他会给我一个加薪的理由。”

“呵，正如我所说的，我是因为他才打来的。”

“肯特现在不在。”佩里立刻回答道，“他请了病假，流感之类的。”

“我知道，那通电话是我的医生打给你的。”

“什么？”电话里传来那主编坐直时椅子发出的嘎吱声。“你在玩儿什么把戏？”

“我向你保证，根本没有任何把戏。”

“你骗不了我，卢瑟。你们互相憎恨，他绝对不可能跟你打交道。”

莱克斯叹了口气。“怀特先生，是克拉克让我打给你的。他要请假休息一段时间。”

“瞎扯。我要跟肯特通话，就现在。”

“很抱歉，但这不可能。”

“……不可能？”佩里的声音低沉且充满了愤怒。

“是的。我恐怕他已经睡了。我只是想先让你知道，我不确定他需要多少时间，所以他知道后我会再让他打给你。”

“卢瑟，如果我不能立即和他通电话，我就报警。”

莱克斯的手握紧了手机，他很庆幸那是正常的那只手。

“怀特先生，”他以安抚的口吻开口道。

“现在！”年长者吼道。

“怀特先生！”莱克斯吼了回去。他把头伸进客厅里，留意着克拉克醒来的动静。确定克拉克没有被吵醒后，他的注意力回到了和星球日报主编的对话上。“两个晚上之前，克拉克打电话给我，醉着。我觉得奇怪，因为在过去的十年里，我们之间除了互相敌视之外别无其他，所以我去了他的公寓。”

佩里没有说话，所以莱克斯深吸了一口气继续道：“这根本不关你的事，但我知道你是不会善罢甘休的。所以我要确信无疑地告诉你：他曾试图自杀。”

佩里倒吸了一口气，莱克斯安抚道：“我的医生向我保证他会好转，但我几乎没能及时找到他。而且，就算他好得差不多了，我也不觉得让他回去是个好主意，某些……应激源……不会对情况有任何帮助。”

“……发生了什么？”佩里轻声问道。

“他过量服用了酒精和偏头痛药剂。”

佩里深吸了一口气。莱克斯等着对方冷静下来。

“他为什么打给你？” 他的语调因为震惊而显得粗粝，但依旧包含着指控的意味。

“……这是私人问题。”他回避道，不想和除克拉克以外的人谈论敏感话题。

“为什么？”怀特再次逼问道。

“他想要道歉。”莱克斯不悦地嘶声道，“他想谈一谈我们失败的友谊。”

“哦……我……我忘了你们俩曾经……”

“不必，怀特先生，我们的过去是私人的，知之者甚少。我希望这一点可以保持下去。”

“那事儿跟……有关系吗？”

“跟什么？”

“别跟我来这套，卢瑟。你又不傻。”

莱克斯皱起了眉。他真的不知道佩里·怀特指的是什么。他唯一能想到的就是超人，但怀特不可能知道这个。他应该从来没有去过……小镇。莱克斯闭上了眼睛，为自己的愚蠢而叹息。

他在心里狠狠地责备了自己一通，然后对着电话低声咆哮着威胁道：“你什么都不知道！听明白了吗，怀特？什么都不知道！”

“……所以你真的知道。”怀特轻声道，这令莱克斯哼了一声。“天知道你知道多久了，而你什么也没干？”

“哦我做的事情可多了，怀特。通常它们都登在你们那见鬼的报纸上呢。”

“对超人有，但对肯特没有。你一直在保护他。”佩里停顿了一下，“就算是对你来说，这也太混乱了。”

莱克斯苦笑出声：“可不是么。”

“他真的试着那么做了？”

“是的。”他叹息着，用手抚了一下脸。“我们现在正在他的公寓里。我会带他去我的顶层公寓待上一周左右。他答应了我不会做任何事，但是……”

“你觉得他可能会。”

莱克斯没有回答，他不必回答。

“我怎么知道你不是在骗我？”

“你不能。克拉克和我曾经是朋友。他的行为让这一事实重获关注。我正在试着做出挽回。”

“超人……”

“他不想做超人。”他打断了佩里，“他厌倦了扮演殉道者。这究竟是因为他的痛苦情绪还是他真的这么觉得，我说不清，但我会给他时间来恢复理性的思考。现在，他不是我的敌人，他是一个需要帮助的朋友。”

“他的妈妈？”

“就这事而言，她帮不上忙。她不会理解的。我恐怕要是她知道了反而会让事情变得更糟。你知道玛莎的，怀特，你觉得她对自己的儿子意图自杀这事儿会有什么样的反应？”

“她会杀了他。”佩里不由得战栗起来，莱克斯对此回以一声轻笑。“天呐，这也太操蛋了。”

“你以为我怎么想的？就在两天前我还恨着他。”

“那现在呢？”

“我不知道。我仍然感到愤怒，但我不想再执着于这一点。我的愤怒对克拉克没有帮助。”

“你发誓他跟你在一起是安全的？”

莱克斯闭上眼，头向后仰着抵在墙上。“以克拉克的灵魂为证。”

他听到佩里因为那个保证而僵住，但对方没有发表任何意见，莱克斯对此表示感激。

“等他醒了我想跟他聊聊。如果他让你打给我，那么这事应该不成问题。我不会提及任何你说过的话，我只是想确定他没事。”

“好吧，可以。”

“……谢谢你……告诉我这些。”听起来对年长者而言要把这话说出口可真不容易，而莱克斯足够友善到没有因此而奚落对方。

“应该的，克拉克一向尊敬你，怀特先生。如果失去你的赏识，他会非常难过的。”

“……打电话给我并不是他的主意，对吧？”

“没错。我知道你对他的工作态度，或者说是缺乏工作的态度，越来越不满意。我认为你应该在他休长假之前得到一些解释。我坚持，他同意了。他只是要我先等他睡着。”

“见鬼的小子。” 佩里气呼呼地说道，“莱恩要给他气疯。”

“莱恩可以……”莱克斯打住了他的话。佩里笑了。

“是啊……我想我最好还是不要告诉她克拉克在哪里的好。”

“天呐，别。如果你这么做了，我可不会为她的失踪负责。”

“嗯……”那位主编犹豫了片刻，然后深吸了一口气，问道，“卢瑟，到底发生了什么？”

莱克斯倦倦地叹了口气：“你真的想知道吗？”

“不，但我想我得要知道。”

“瓦尔迪兹”

“那个折磨过超人的变态杂种？”

亿万富翁听出了主编的愤怒，他决定试探一下佩里对克拉克究竟有多忠诚。“他做得比那更过分。”

“妈的！我他妈绝对要杀了他。我要把他那狗娘养的脑袋给拧下来！”年长者开始破口大骂。莱克斯听到那边有人路过并打开了主编办公室门，他因为那边传来的声音而笑了起来。“关上那扇该死的门！我让你进来了吗？没有！滚出去！”

没过多久，佩里的咆哮声骤然停了下来。莱克斯安静地等待着怀特接下来的反应。

“你知道，我很难相信瓦尔迪兹这样肮脏下流的杂种还会在外面的街头晃荡。要揪出他大概会非常困难。”

“哼。”

“他很可能跟他那些毒友们藏在一起。”

“有可能。”莱克斯惜字如金地回应道。

“……我感觉我可能将要看到一个新的新闻标题：《贫民窟吸毒过量事件》。”

莱克斯舔了舔嘴唇，谨慎地衡量着眼前的情形：“试试：《帮派毁于内战》。”

“他妈……”

佩里立刻明白了莱克斯言语中的微妙意味，这让他的怒气再度爆发。莱克斯把手机从耳旁移开了几分钟，直到那主编控制住了他的怒火。

“听起来可真他娘的是个好标题。”电话那端传来低沉而危险的咆哮声。

“所以它被通过了？”莱克斯屏住了呼吸。

“通过了，但只此一次。我是见鬼了才会跟你合作。”

“哼。”

“你会通知玛莎吗？”

“最终会。”

“让我猜猜，过两天等你已经安全地逃回了你的顶层公寓而她无法接近你的时候？”

“没错。我也许是个卢瑟，怀特先生，但所有卢瑟都畏惧玛莎·肯特。”

佩里轻笑着，听上去忽然显得十分疲累。“是啊，听起来是这样。我会先给肯特两周的时间。如果他需要更多的时间，他得自己告诉我。还有，我依旧想要和他聊聊。”

“我会告知他的。”

“你最好是，卢瑟。”

莱克斯听到了一声按键音，他翻了个白眼。他把手机放回了衣袋里，然后从墙上撑起身来，准备在补觉之前先去查看一下克拉克的情况。稍事休息之后，他会带克拉克回顶层公寓去。无论如何，这事最好在晚上人少的时候做，尤其是当大半个城市都知道克拉克·肯特和莱克斯·卢瑟互相憎恨的时候。那个广为流传的短语“激情如火”出现在了他的脑海中。

________________________________________

“克拉克。喂，醒醒。”

莱克斯摇着沉睡之人的肩膀直到他醒来，茫然四顾。当注意到正上方的人影时，克拉克猛地向后缩去。莱克斯咬了咬牙。

“是我，克拉克。”

“莱克斯？”他点头，克拉克放松地叹了口气，“对不起，我刚刚只看到了一片阴影……”

“没关系。来吧。”他帮着克拉克坐起来，年少者本能地将一只手臂环在了他的脖子上。

“怎么了？现在是夜里十一点。”

“十一点半，我们要回家去。”

“家？”

“我的顶层公寓。”感觉到克拉克的僵硬，他担心地低头看着对方，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”克拉克摇了摇头，想要站起来。莱克斯温柔地阻止了他。

“克拉克？到底怎么了？”

“没什么……这很傻……就只是……”

_“我真的很想回家，莱克斯，我想念它。但我想那早就不再是我的家了。”_

莱克斯闭了闭眼，然后帮着克拉克站立起来。“对不起，是我用词不当。”

“没关系。”

莱克斯听出了克拉克声音里的失望，感到自责。他有种想要将顶层公寓作为第二个家向克拉克开放的冲动，但他明白这事为时尚早。在他对允许克拉克随意进出他的房子——就像他以前在小镇曾做过的——这事感到自在之前，他们之间还有很多问题需要解决。

“让我们先做到不再想要杀掉对方，然后再来解决别的问题。”

克拉克的手臂滑下去揽住了莱克斯的腰，两个人慢慢地向门口走去，直到高个儿的那个意识到了一件重要的事情。

“莱克斯，我还穿着睡衣。”

“克拉克，我们就只是从你的公寓到我车上，不会有什么问题的。”

“莱克斯。我·正·穿·着·睡·衣。”

莱克斯叹了口气，“没人会看的，克拉克。”

“莱克斯，你有一个24小时不停转的摄像头来监视我。如果你有，那么我打包票布鲁斯也有。你想要蝙蝠侠出现在你家门口吗？”

“为什么布鲁斯会有一个监视着你的摄像头？”

“因为你有。”

“什么？这根本没道理！”

“对他来说有道理。他看得到你做了什么……差不多就是这样。说真的？我觉得他就是好胜。年度最吓人跟踪狂，连续三年的亚军获得者。”

“亚军？什么……谁赢……嘿！我才不是跟踪狂！”

“莱克斯，你监视着农场、我的公寓、我的工作、我的线人、我救的人以及我所共事的英雄们。你还给我的秘密专门搞了个房间，我确定它现在有一个仓库那么大。现存的超人手办你每款都有，而且你还收藏了初版的超人漫画。如果这还不叫跟踪狂，那我真的不知道还有什么算得上跟踪狂了。”

莱克斯张了张嘴，然后猛地闭上。“我不是每个手办都有！”

“哦，对不起。你是缺了一个塑料玩偶的跟踪狂。”

“我不是跟踪狂！”

“布鲁斯有你没有的那个，对不对？”

“……”

“哦，天呐，他真的有！布鲁斯完胜！”

“我们没在竞争！”

“所以布鲁斯可能知道我每天每时每刻都在哪里，知道有关超人的一切，还拥有我所有的手办，而你一点儿也不介意？”

“……”

“全中。”

“我向上帝发誓我要把你扔下去。”

“好吧，至少蝙蝠侠会来接住我的。”

“……该死的，我恨你。”

莱克斯紧张起来，意识到自己的错误，但克拉克只是笑了起来。他因那笑声而微笑起来，然后发现自己也加入了进去。他们都笑着，直笑到侧腹疼痛，直到泪水顺着他们的脸颊滑落。在他难以抑制地笑着时，克拉克无奈地紧贴着他。

“来吧。”

“莱克斯，不穿好衣服我是不会出去的。”

“严格说来你已经……”

“莱克斯！”

“好吧！见鬼的，我都忘了你某些时候能有多正经了。”

克拉克坐了回去。莱克斯从他的衣服里翻出一条运动长裤和一件T恤，他帮着克拉克换上了T恤，但当他的手伸向睡裤的腰带时，一双大手阻止了他。

“我……我自己来，莱克斯。”克拉克僵硬地说道。莱克斯收回了手。

“明白。”为了缓和气氛，他非常夸张地后退了一步，双臂像机翼一样伸展着转过身去。“我会一个人呆在这儿，背对着你，捂上眼睛。”对方哼了一声，莱克斯故作轻松地笑起来，试图以此掩饰克拉克的恐惧对自己的困扰。

他听到克拉克在换裤子时闷哼了一声，床发出了响动，然后他听到了一声安静的“好了”。莱克斯转过身去，扶起了克拉克。 记者穿好了他的鞋，然后他们开始向前门走去。

“我的东西怎么办？我需要衣服。”

“我会解决的，克拉克。”

“你会回来取走我的牙刷？”

“不，我会给你买个新的。”

“你是指，昂贵的。”

“没错。”

克拉克叹了口气：“我会后悔的，对吗？”

“好吧，如果你讨厌新的、更好的衣服，一把更有益于口腔健康的好牙刷，美妙的食物以及出色的娱乐系统的话？那么是的，你会后悔的。”

“我忘了你给我买昂贵用品的偏好。”

“几件衣服跟一辆超棒的卡车比……”

“取决于是怎样的几件衣服？噢！”在他们离开公寓时，克拉克谨慎地问道。他似乎想起了什么，在莱克斯的怀抱中尴尬地回过头去。“我的手机。”

“你有接过电话吗？”

“嗯……没有。”

“那我就不回去取它了。”

克拉克气鼓鼓的，但还是由着莱克斯把他带下了楼。“你还没回答我的问题，我需要什么样的衣服？”

“我不知道……衬衫，裤子，鞋子，一些必需品。”

“高档的，对吧，像你自己的那样？”

“嗯。”当他们到达底层时，莱克斯心不在焉地表示了同意，然后推开了公寓的大门。

“我宁愿选那辆卡车。”

“好吧，等我们……”莱克斯转过头来瞪着他，“呵呵。我会给你买衣服的，克拉克，我看过你的衣橱了。”

“喂！”

“皱巴巴的西服和法兰绒，噩梦二合一。”

“嘿！我喜欢我的衣服。”

“仅凭这一点我就有足够的理由给你换新的了。嗷！”克拉克重重地踩了莱克斯一脚，痛得他缩了起来。他们顺着街道走到了莱克斯的车边，克拉克倚着车子好让莱克斯打开车门。莱克斯帮着克拉克坐了进去，并且等到他的朋友把腿缩进去后才轻轻地关上了车门。他小跑着去到车的另一边，坐进驾驶位，在身体陷入柔软的皮革时叹息出声。

“你可真是个车痴。”从后座传来的声音道。

莱克斯笑着发动引擎，汽车响动了起来。他挂上档，驶离路边，小心地汇入到一旁稀疏的车流中去。“彼此彼此。”

“呃，说的也是。但是跟你不一样，我可不会为每个路过的浮华女孩敞开钱包。”

莱克斯轻笑着，意识到距离他上次享受这样的闲适时刻已经真真切切地过了许多年。仅仅在过去的一天内，他发自内心的笑容就已经比过去一年的总和还要多。他的生活里并没有多少美好的事物存在，而他忘记了过去那些美好的存在来自于克拉克。想到这里，他低下头去，握紧了方向盘。

“莱克斯？”克拉克在他身旁轻声问道。

“怎么了？”他始终直视着前方，拒绝看向 ‘将要成为’的他的客人。

“不要想太多，我们能做到的。”

他感到自己紧绷的肩膀放松了下来，手也不再紧抓着方向盘。克拉克在他身旁挪动了一下，头放松地靠在了窗户上，安闲地看着途经的街道。他们都沉默着，思考着有关横亘在他们之间的一切以及真正的和解。大都会的灯光从仪表盘上闪过，当红灯亮起时，莱克斯转向了克拉克。

“你真的认为我们做得到吗，克拉克？我是说，真的？”

克拉克没有回应，只是紧盯着前方的道路。绿灯亮起，莱克斯继续向前行驶。他们一路无话，直到莱克斯企业大楼的底部出现在视野的尽头，明净的窗户被高亮度的灯光照得发亮，辉煌的影子投映在墙上。交通变得拥挤，变换车道驶向地下车库的莱克斯也难免成为这拥挤中的一员。

“我想可以。”克拉克最终说道。

莱克斯看了他一眼，目光所及令他有了笑意。克拉克斜斜地坐着，头靠在窗玻璃上，随着汽车在堵塞交通中的走走停停而晃动着。他半睁着眼，但以一种温柔的神色看着他，那神色他已多年不曾显露过，使得莱克斯的胸口因怀念而疼痛起来。

“怎么做到？”莱克斯忍不住问道，试图忽视那些谎言与欺骗，过去与死亡，毁灭与仇恨。

“一步一步来，不要直接跳到结论或是在情况变糟时选择逃避。”他冲着莱克斯勾起唇角，“记住如何用除超能力和氪石之外的东西打架。”

“我们不打架，克拉克。我们大喊大叫然后把对方往死里揍。”

“大喊大叫不是坏事，只要不是无谓的就行。”

心绪的波动让莱克斯再次紧握住方向盘。他深吸一口气，松开手指，在座椅中放松下来。

“你真认为我们办得到？”

“是啊。”

“那超人呢？”

“我不想再成为他了，记得吗？”对方的声音已带上了恼怒，莱克斯发现自己正在点头，只为了安抚这年轻人。

“但如果日后你再成为了他呢？如果你想再成为他呢？”

克拉克叹了口气，转头向挡风玻璃外看去。“那么，我想那也是我们需要见招拆招的问题之一。”

“克拉克，我并没有在两天之内改变。我依然是以前的那个我。为达目的我可以害人，如果必要，我可以害命。”

“……我知道。”

“那么你为什么这么想跟我扯上关系？我们不能再像以前一样，克拉克，我们 不能再一次先是成为朋友接着又开始互相仇视。我做不到。”他的声音因罕见的情感流露而嘶哑。他为自己的失控而生气。

克拉克抬手玩着自己的T恤领子，“我们向对方说过的谎言也许多过真实，莱克斯，但是我们彼此看顾。只要我能阻止，就没人会招惹到你，反之亦然。我怀念这个。”

氪星人朝着窗外望去，“妈妈试过了，但她不了解作为异类是什么感觉。到最后，我得自己照顾自己。我没有可以信赖的人。没有人背负着和我一样的负担，而我厌倦了必须成为自己的力量来源。我再也做不下去了。”

莱克斯难以对此作出回应，所以他只是沉默地把车开进了地下车库。他让安保登记了克拉克，好让他们知道他们的老板有了一位重要的客人。隔断墙在他进入自己的私人车库后关闭。他停好车，拔出钥匙，小心地没有造成任何刮痕。

克拉克动作迟缓地被帮助着离开了他的座位。在他们走向电梯时，莱克斯发现自己支撑了他绝大部分的重量。他按下呼叫按钮，在金属门滑开露出摩西在他离开后添置的长椅时松了一口气。克拉克满怀感激地倒了上去，头靠在墙壁上，喃喃道：

“你最好有张舒适的床。”

“当然了，克拉克，最好的。”

“最好有两张最好的。”

莱克斯哼了一声，仍克制不住笑意地浮现。他本想开口反驳，但又改了主意。克拉克可能是在影射什么，但他现在很疲惫，而且这也不代表他愿意被提醒想起与性有关的话题。莱克斯想起了克拉克犹疑的确切原因，他眯起眼睛，怒火在眨眼间再度复燃。他要安置好克拉克，然后去料理那个叫瓦尔迪兹的混账。

“嗯，莱克斯？”克拉克咕哝道。

“怎么了，克拉克？”他看向自己的朋友。

“别想这么多，想得我都头疼了。”

莱克斯又哼了一声，但还是点了点头。电梯停下后，他扶起克拉克，半拖半抱的带着他穿过走廊，进入了他卧房旁边的一件客房。莱克斯把他放在床上，帮他脱下鞋，扶他躺好，以便盖好他虚弱的身体。他犹豫了一下，关上了床头灯。在他起身准备离开时，克拉克伸手抓住了他的手腕。他把莱克斯拉回床边，亿万富翁好奇地低头看着他。克拉克严肃地迎上了他的视线。

“你要去杀了他。”

这不是一个指控。莱克斯伸出手，把一缕头发从他汗津津的额前拨开。他点头，强迫自己对克拉克诚实。克拉克轻轻地哼了一声，松开手，朝着向门的那一边蜷缩起来。曾浮现于克拉克眼中的生气又消失了，这令莱克斯感到懊丧。

他向来善于达到目的，解决问题。不论是通过金钱还是影响力，很多时候需要双管齐下，去移除任何阻挠于他的恼人障碍。所以，理所当然的，莱克斯忘了要帮助克拉克有多困难。这更年少的男人对莱克斯的两种手段都不买账，并且从原则上固执地拒绝他们。

莱克斯将这归咎于乔纳森。

“这里是安全的，克拉克。”莱克斯安抚道，试图阻止他的朋友将要做出的退缩。

“我知道。”克拉克轻易地答道，尽管他又要缩回自己的壳里。“莱克斯？”

“怎么了，克拉克？”

克拉克抬眼看着他，莱克斯的呼吸因那绿色虹膜中闪烁的严酷与冷峻而屏住。

“下狠手。”

莱克斯发自内心地感到惊讶，他伸手梳理了一下克拉克的头发，然后轻缓地站直了身体。

“乐意之至。”

The End.


End file.
